


Wombmates & Toilet Juice

by SaltyTyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Andi's in love, Beware - my shitty humor, Clueless Buffy, Cyrus has yet to get through tater theatre interruption free, F/F, F/M, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), M/M, Marty's a dork, Muffy - Freeform, One Shot, Sibling Banter, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: The GHC + TJ and Marty are at the spoon during Ambers shift when Amber calls out for her brother using the nickname he hates most.  This is also the time Buffy, (slowly but surely) discovers that TJ and Amber are siblings.----------This one shot includes Tyrus, Muffy, and light Ambi (they're all officially together here). It was based off of the Kippen sibling theory.It's definitely been done before but I really liked the prompt, hopefully I added enough of my own twist.----------I'm new to writing so fair warning, its a blob of showing vs telling throughout.





	Wombmates & Toilet Juice

Background info:  
Marty is Amber and TJs childhood friend  
This takes place at the spoon with the GHC + TJ/Marty during Ambers shift  
Everyone but Buffy knows TJ and Amber are siblings, as far as Buffy knows TJ and Amber are complete strangers  
Dialogue Key: The first letter of each other names will be added to their dialouge to prevent confusion if they're not already addressed (for Amber it'll be AK so shes not confused with Andi).  
—————-  
Cyrus was in the middle of La La Land tater theatre when Amber randomly called out from behind the counter: 

“HEY, TOILET JUICE” 

The busy diner fell silent, comments coated in disgust from a few elderly customers soon followed and her boss shot her a glare

“Did she just say Toilet Juice?” Buffy says

Marty, Cyrus, and Andi laughed to themselves as TJ sighed and began banging his head on the table.  
Cyrus immediately dropped his Mia and Sebastian and positioned his hand under TJ’s head so it would no longer connect with the table.

“Isn’t she the cutest thing” Andi added with her head resting on her hands (Charlie Brown - Sally/Linus reference)  
“Oh, the cutest” TJ sarcastically added in mid-headbang  
“Uh, she’s still staring at us” (b)

Marty patted TJ on the back and TJ lifted his head off Cyrus’ hand, stood up and began dragging himself towards the counter

\----------(the following dialouge still takes place at the table minus TJ) :

“What’s a toilet juice?” (b)  
“As if you don’t know” Marty said while stealing a baby tater from Buffy’s basket  
“I don’t, Finger Foot” Buffy added with a light kick to Marty’s foot which led to a war of footsie, and the question of toilet juice completely dissipated from Buffy’s mind 

\-----------Upon TJ finally reaching the counter: 

“Didn’t mom tell u to stop calling me Toilet Juice in public” (t)  
“Old habits die hard, baby bro” Amber reached over the counter and ruffled TJs hair and several white hair gel flakes floated into a customers coffee mug  
“We’re only a minute apart” (t)  
“Says the one who came out last” (ak)  
TJ rolled his eyes and figured he’d let it go this time around  
“Touche” (t)  
A satisfied smile over took Amber’s face  
“Speaking of mom, she called and wants to know if we’re up to see a movie later on today, so?” (ak)  
“I’m in, as long as it’s nothing in 3D” (t)  
“No fighting you there, I prefer walking out of the theater with my shoes free of your puke” (ak)  
“You’ll never let me live that down will you?” (t)  
“Nope. Add it to the list.” Amber added while grabbing an order and heading off towards a table  
“YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR, DON’T THINK I FORGOT OUR AGREEMENT” TJ called out after Amber  
“Didn’t think u would Toi-” (ak)  
Amber stopped herself when she saw TJ rubbing his thumb and two fingers together with a look on his face that was practically begging her to finish her sentence  
“Tyler.” Amber finished, knowing there wasn’t an established penalty for that one yet  
“What a cop-out” TJ sighed and walked back over to the booth  
\-----------  
As TJ sat down, he slid Cyrus’ milkshake towards himself and was met with a smile from Andi  
“I’ll uh, be right back” Andi said before skipping towards a stool at the counters  
“Everything okay?” Cyrus asked  
“Yeah, our mom just called to see if we wanted to catch a movie later” TJ said nonchalantly while taking a sip of Cyrus’ shake  
Cyrus smiled, reached over the table and pulled another straw from the dispenser adding it to the shake  
“I told you that you’d end up wanting a milkshake at some point.” (c)  
TJ laughed and slid the shake across the table to rest in the middle of them as Cyrus picked up his Mia and Sebastian  
\--  
After two minutes of silence from Buffy, she spoke up:

“You said Our mom? You and Amber are siblings?!” (b)  
Without looking up from Cyrus’ tater theatre, TJ nodded  
"Two peas in a pod." (t)  
“And you’re also Toilet Juice?” (b)  
Marty snorted his pepsi resulting in a flooded tater stage and in between chokes he added, “The one and only”  
“Don’t make me start a tab for you too” TJ playfully shoved Marty  
Marty put his hands up in defense, “She said it not me”  
“Free pass for first timers, you were encouraging it” (t)  
“My nose burns” Marty added with tears involuntarily streaming down his face  
“As it should” Cyrus added as he put the finishing touches on his new and improved dry tater stage  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me they’re related?” (b)  
Marty shrugged  
“We assumed you knew they were wombmates” (m)  
Buffy shook her head, let out a breathy laugh and looked up at Marty who was staring right back at her with a goofy grin on his face. She threw a baby tater at him which he easily caught in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: saltytyrus  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts, tips, etc :)


End file.
